Craig-Emma Friendship
A short-lived friendship developed between Emma Nelson and Craig Manning at the beginning of season 2. Friendship History Overview The two became acquainted through Emma's mother Spike, and Craig's stepfather Joey, who were friends when they attended Degrassi. Their friendship was fueled largely by a crush Emma had on Craig. However, she was heartbroken to discover that Craig did not return her affections. To make matters worse, Craig had a crush on Emma's best friend Manny. Emma eventually got over her feelings, and encouraged Manny to pursue a relationship with Craig. Season 2 In''' When Doves Cry (2), Sean tells Emma that Craig is being abused by his father. They race to Joey to tell him about the abuse and how he plans to run away to British Columbia. In 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, '''Emma and Manny sneak into the ''Seniors Dance, even though they're in the eighth grade, with the help of Craig. When a slow song comes on, Emma and Manny think Craig will ask Emma to slow dance, but instead he aks Manny, leaving Emma shocked and heartbroken. Season 3 In 'Father Figure (1), '''Emma is looking at a yearbook along with Ashley and Craig, when they spot Emma looking at a picture of Shane McKay . Craig asks Emma who he is, but she doesn't answer him until he threatens to ask Mr. Simpson. She reveals he is her father who "got my mom pregnant, then took off". she says she only met him once, when she was three and visited them at work. Later that episode Emma wants to meet Shane. She originally asked Sean to go with her, but he couldn't, so she asked Craig. He agrees to go with her, and they ride a train to the address they found when they searched "Shane Andrew McKay", only to find the wrong person. At home, Emma searches "Dr. Shane McKay", and they eventually find the right home. In 'Pride (1), Craig warns Emma that he thinks there is more wrong with Snake than just a cold. In 'Accidents Will Happen (2), '''Emma invites Craig and Manny over to babysit. The next day when Emma witnesses Craig and Manny arguing, Emma buts in and Craig tells her to stay out of it. Emma tells Craig she also doesn't want Manny to get an abortion but states that it's Manny's choice. Season 5 In 'Turned Out (1), 'When Emma sees Craig and Manny making out she tells them to get a room and Craig and Manny decide to set Emma up with Derek so she isn't so much of a third wheel. Season 6 In 'What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), 'Emma along with many other Degrassi students go to one of Craig's performances. Season 7 In 'It's Tricky, 'Emma is looking at one of Craig's CDs. In 'Bust a Move, 'Emma and the rest of her friends go to Craig's concert. Season 8 In 'With or Without You, '''Emma mentions Craig to Manny when they were arguing over boys that they both had liked before. Category:Season 8 Gallery FF2cf.jpg Th_DEGRASSI_tSEASON2_DISC1_-_00hr_24min_22sec.jpg season4_(38).jpg 301fatherfigure.png tumblr_l788lqios21qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l788m4lJkO1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l788oaVk5n1qc1tpr.jpg degrassigroup_new.jpg tumblr_l7884zOSFo1qc1tpr.jpg FF1.JPG FF1.18.jpg Kj.jpg Asfnr.jpg 777332.jpg 5165p+Sm03L. SX500 .jpg Tumblr0z8qcO7n1qc1tpr.jpg 15 (7).jpg Emma paige and craig-6280.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7